Ra's Challenges
by Pondlockedweasley
Summary: Ra must face many challenges as the ruler of the gods. Join him as he tries to keep the gods and goddesses in order. Written by Horses Ruby and Me as part of our Ancient Egypt project :)


**a/n Hey! So me and my friend Horses_Ruby are doing Ancient Egypt at school and we wrote this! So far we only have one chapter but we are working on it!**

* * *

Ra yawned and rolled over, his head hitting the side of his wooden chair. He groaned and opened his eyes, light from the lake of lava imprinting itself on his vision. He shrugged and got to his feet, instantly the god Horus sank to his knees and bowed.

"My Lord" he gasped, "I apologize for my mothers foolishness"

"Yes, she was rather foolish, thinking she could defy me" Ra boomed angrily, "but now you and she must pay for her ignorance"

"Yes my lord" Horus bowed even deeper, stuttering. The boat in which they stood began to rock, making the emeralds and diamonds inside the boat chatter. The boat shuddered as they entered the realm of Osiris, the newly appointed god of death. Horus quickly moored the boat and leapt out, laying a carpet for Ra to walk down on. Osiris came out to greet the pharaoh and his brother. Ra nodded his head as Osiris bowed in welcome. "Welcome to the underworld my lord" Osiris said, his voice deepening, only Horus could tell that it contained a hidden rage.

Ra strode off to inspect the Hall of Judgment,

"Brother, do you know what happened to Set, Isis and Nepthys?" Osiris asked the moment Ra was out of earshot.

"I know dear sister Nepthys was confined to the rivers for the rest of her days. Set was entombed in stone at Ra's palace. Isis was trapped in light; Ra turned her into the sun." Horus answered, his face darkening in anger.

"We will, some day, avenge our family. Do you know what happened to Nut and Geb our beloved parents?" Osiris said, his eyes gleaming with the thought of revenge.

"I know only that after Nut bargained with Khonsu, god of the moon for the five days. Ra calls them demon days, and us the demons. She gave birth to us and Ra trapped her in the sky. Able to look down on us and her husband but unable to touch or communicate with us. The same happened to our father Geb, but in the land." Horus growled.

At that moment Ra stalked back into sight,

"Horus it is time to leave, there is trouble in the land above" he said briskly.

"Yes my lord" Horus sighed, "good bye brother, fair travels. I hope to see you soon."

"Good bye, my lord, good bye brother" Osiris says, secretly happy to see him leaving.

Horus moored the boat at Ra's sun palace and laid out the gold carpet, weaved out of the light Isis made.

Instantly gods swarm to Ra, seeking his wisdom and advise.

"SILENCE" Ra roars, "I have other matters to deal with.

Thoth, hand me the report." Thoth walks forward and bows, "here it is, my lord." Thoth hands Ra the report and backs off nervously.

"What! So many disbelievers, how is this possible" he rounds on Horus and glares at him angrily.

"I do not know my lord, however they stand for treason and must be punished justly" Horus says with a straight face, only those who know him would be able to see the ambition in his eye.

"Yes they must," Ra calls all gods to come. "I am creating a new god, a god who will return all honor, she shall be the goddess of war and she shall prevent any treason.

"My lord," Shu asks, "not meaning disrespect but what have the people done to deserve such a punishment."

Other voices chime in, asking what they did. Soon it is a continuous chant.

"What happened, what did they do?" a voice shouts over the others.

Ra calls for silence again "they have dishonored the gods and turned to Apophis, the traitor, for their advice and worship."

Everyone gathered knows the story, Apophis believed that the world would be better ruled in Chaos, challenged Ra and was cast into the strongest prison in Duat, the realm of the spirits. Only strong prays can revive him to the world above.

Horus accompanied Ra to his creation room where the pharaoh sets to work, creating the destroyer. There was a great flash and a monstrous lion appeared in the room, she rounded on Ra and bowed deeply,

"My Lord, you have created me, but for what purpose" She asked, her voice melodic but with an underlying tone of danger.

"Sekhmet, you are the goddess of war, there are people praying to Apophis, your task is to destroy them and their temples of sinful intentions.

Sekhmet left the room in a blinding flash, her tail whipping the air. Ra departed the room quickly and Horus slipped off to the side, he knew where Ra was going and he knew a shortcut.

Horus jumped as he entered the room; Ra was waiting there for him,

"Foolish boy" Ra hissed, "I know all the short cuts of the palace, of course you could not beat me."

Horus lowered himself into a bow and stayed still until Ra had turned back to the table that dominated the room.

"Ah my warrior has already began" he smiled cruelly.

The table was mosaic and showed pictures of what was happening, if Ra tapped one it would zoom in and he could see what was happening up close. He was looking as his warrior destroyed towns and temples. Horus shut his eyes in horror as he imagined the screaming and terror that was happening at this very moment.

Ra was again harassed after his trip to Duat, this time complaints followed him down the hall, complaining about the new god, Sekhmet. Ra ignored them all and entered his private chamber. Once he was inside the shouting and complaints fell silent until there was only one persistent voice.

"My lord, my lord you must listen to me"

It was Thoth and Horus knew that he would stay until he was granted an audience. Eventually Ra waved to Horus to let him in. Thoth burst into the room and strode straight to Ra, ignoring Horus.

"My lord, Sekhmet has killed all the traitors" he began.

"Then why is everyone complaining" Ra glared at Thoth as though it was his fault.

"My lord, she has gone mad, she is killing all the villagers- even the loyal ones" Thoth blabbered.

"Very well, you may go" Ra leant back in his chair and thought.

"Horus"

"Yes my lord"

"Go to the kitchens and tell them to prepare a mixture of beer and red ochre," Ra instructed.

"Yes my lord"

Long after Ra had left Horus thought about Sekhmet, about how she would soon be tricked. The beer would look like blood with the red ochre. Gods do not get drunk but with enough liquor we fall deeply asleep.

Sekhmet awoke and sniffed the air, where would she go today, what village should she massacre? She decided to venture out and decide in the fresh air. She padded out and sniffed the air. There was a delicious scent coming from the east, it made her mouth water and her eyes shut in delight. She stalked towards the smell and found a clearing covered in red liquored. Thinking it was blood she leapt forward and lapped it up eagerly. Upon tasting it she realized it was not blood but something equally delicious. Then it happened. Her eyes flickered shut and she slumped forward, deeply asleep.

Ra sprang out of hiding and spoke, his voice echoing around the clearing,

"Sekhmet, you have committed a great crime, but I shall pardon you. You shall be turned into the goddess Hathor. The goddess of love. However at times of leave you may change into this form, for even love has a dark side."

At the completion of this he touched her head and she changed into a cow, a black and white patterned female cow.

"Thank you my lord" she said, "I must go, go and return love to the villages I once attacked." And with that, the former goddess of war trotted of to right was she had done wrong, the amber sun setting beyond her. Ra smiled, unaware of the danger ahead of him.

* * *

**A/N Thanks! This was posted on Kane Chronicles because it is the most similar thing to our story and we used the KC wiki for our information. Please review!**


End file.
